Be Strong, Be Brave
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: (Hittori Bocchi Maru Maru Seikatsu) The bravery and strength of Bocchi, but she has some help. She's not alone, never alone. Nako is there to help her, to lend her some strength. Yuri one-shot. Enjoy, Read and Review!


**Be Strong, Be Brave**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

_'Be strong...! Be strong...! Be strong, please be strong oh God my leg...!' _Bocchi was beginning to feel the feeling in her left leg as she moved a step behind her best friend, her true best friend, the first friend she ever made all by herself.

She wanted to take Nako's free hand, as the other was gripping her school bag over her shoulder.

Nako's hand looked so comfortable and Bocchi's mind raced with possibilities as she aimed her own hand towards the short-haired blonde's. She felt the desperate urge to take her hand and intertwine their fingers.

Every fiber of her being wanted to grip Nako's hand. Bocchi's heart raced. Her cheeks were ablaze with a blush. She was beginning to sweat.

"N-N-Nako...chan...Nako-chan...!" Bocchi breathed, then tried again and spoke a bit more clearly.

"...Hm? What's up, Bocchi~?" Was that a teasing lilt in her voice? Bocchi filed that thought away for later. The blonde kept moving, a nice and easy pace, perfect for Bocchi to keep up, what with her cramping leg and all, but if Bocchi wanted to do what her heart begged for, then she clearly needed to pick up the pace...but she couldn't just tell Nako to slow down…

_'...is Nako-chan unto me?!'_ Bocchi's beautiful green eyes flew wide open and she noticed the smile on Nako's face as the taller girl turned slightly to face her.

_'Nako-chan...she believes in me...she believes in me...!'_ Bocchi suddenly a rush of something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her heart was racing, tears prickled the edges of her eyes, her leg was cramping so bad yet she pressed on.

"...Nako-chan...Nako-chan...! L-Let...let me...let me hold your hand!" Bocchi realized, the second that those words left her lips, the moment that her fingers touched Nako's hand, the moment that the blonde pressed closer to intertwine their fingers...Bocchi realized that there was something else. Something else, something far greater.

"...That's all~?" Nako...was she going that step beyond? Bocchi's precious maiden heart raced.

_'Nako-chan...thank you...!'_

"Nako-chan...I love you! I love you...I love you, Nako-chan!" Bocchi shut her eyes tightly and she took the proverbial leap of faith by flinging herself onto Nako and the blonde giggled softly and immediately returned the embrace of the cripplingly-timid brunette and the girl had never felt safer, more comfortable, more treasured than in Nako's arms, the arms of her best friend.

Nako's heart melted and she couldn't help but let go of Bocchi's waist and then, she tenderly cradled the girl's hotly-blushing cheeks in her soft palms.

Emerald gazed into amber.

"Took you long enough, Bocchi~ But hey, better late than ever, silly," Nako cooed and Bocchi swooned at the sheer coolness and confidence oozing off of her beloved friend and there was one single thing that Bocchi's instincts urged her to do.

She gently let her eyes flutter shut and she puckered her lips.

"Nako-chan..." She breathed and the blonde knew that the rest was up to her.

"Oh Bocchi...Ok, leave it to me~" And Nako then gently tilted Bocchi's head and leaned in to land a sweet, soft kiss on Bocchi's lips.

Their hearts raced and Bocchi prayed that Nako couldn't hear or feel her heart because of the closeness and intimacy of this , they both knew that this one little kiss wasn't enough and the blonde took the lead, gently prying Bocchi's sweet, addictive lips open with just the tip of her tongue and Bocchi responded by eagerly opening up and she cupped Nako's cheeks in her palms while the blonde's arms encircled her tiny waist and her hands rested on the small of Bocchi's back.

"Mmchu...hah...haaah...I'm...I'm so...so...so happy...Nako-chan..." Bocchi hiccuped a bit, still running on the emotional high, a bit overwhelmed by it all.

Nako smiled sweetly and cradled her precious best friend against her taller frame, softly stroking her long chocolate-brown tresses.

"You and I both, Bocchi. You and I both~" Nako cooed and then, she blinked in slight confusion when Bocchi pulled back slightly and gave her a pouty look. "E-Eh? Bocchi?"

"Y-You have to...say it too, Nako-chan!"

Nako blinked and then, blushed hotly, and she looked off to the side, scratching her cheek with her index finger.

"...O-Ok...um...Ok...oh gosh, this is...this is kind of embarrassing, actually...!" Bocchi was completely unphased by Nako's sudden "charisma break", as it were. She just remained where she stood, staring intensely at her suddenly-bashful and embarrassed beloved.

Nako pulled herself together and then, she gently pet Bocchi on the head.

"Lend me some of your courage...heh...hehe, Bocchi, I love you too~" And Nako was rewarded with the sweetest smile she had ever seen on Bocchi's face and her heart swelled with pride at being responsible for it.

"Yes!" And then...Bocchi crumbled to one knee and held her poor leg with both hands.

"...Ah..." Nako deadpanned.

The emotional high wore off, it would seem. Bocchi gave a soft whine and Nako couldn't help but smile.

**~The End~**

**You're not alone, YuriChan220. You're not alone, my friend~ **


End file.
